The Truth Will Set You Free
by helebette
Summary: Written for a prompt involving a 'truth serum' for SQ week. Warnings for het sex references.


**The Truth Will Set You Free. **

"I hate Emma Swan but I also really deeply care about her!" Regina shouted the strange sentiment moments after downing a glass of wine laced with a powerful truth serum.

Emma stared hard at her, not at all surprised…which was weird.

Gold started giggling immediately and had to be hauled from the room by Belle and Ruby. "What did you do?" They heard Ruby hiss from beyond the foyer door, her voice deepening like it sometimes did when anger sent her shape-shifting before the moon's time was up.

"He spiked my wine and you're in love with Belle!" Regina shouted again. She shook her head.

Why did the serum result in so much shouting, Emma wondered? She tried to keep her own voice down, looking down at her own drink—whisky, neat, also laced—and muttered to herself. Her ass was asleep. Her underwear felt too tight. Regina was the hottest person she'd ever had to talk to and sometimes she got so nervous she felt like she had to pee…

"What are you saying?" Regina asked, fear spiking in her veins. "You look beautiful today but you also look older than you should are you stressed out or something?"

"I'm stressed whenever I'm with you," Emma replied, "Because you're always so put together and your hair is perfect and I keep wondering what your lips would feel like."

"Feel like where?" Regina added, "Because I've wondered about kissing you from time to time. Or biting your neck." 

"I don't like being bitten during sex." Well, it was true. Then again, Emma added, "At least I don't think that I do. I might if it were with you. Sometimes, I think about you when I'm sleeping with Killian."

Shocked silence stretched between them. Regina tried her hardest, to shut the hell up, to silence her racing thoughts, to stop moving her lips, but she had to…had to…it couldn't be helped…Her inner turmoil was written all over her face…

"I think about you when I'm with him as well…ahhhhh…dammit!" Regina had shouted every word. Again. "And he probably heard that and I don't care, I'm relieved!"

"So am I. Also, nervous. I'm terribly nervous." Emma kept yammering then, her eyes frozen on Regina's cleavage. "Your boobs look amazing. I hate the word 'tits'. Do you like peanut butter and jam because I hate it, it reminds me of a group home I lived at that made us eat these stale sandwiches for lunch even though the lady who made them was so nice you'd eat the damn thing just to please her, but just now, even though I hate peanut butter and jam, I imagined eating a sandwich with you…"

"After sex? In my kitchen? Sitting on the floor in robes?" Regina asked.

"Yup." Emma nodded. "I have to break up with K now. I call him K to avoid his gender sometimes. He's not a bad person but he's really awful in bed."

"So is Robin. He makes the weirdest orgasm face." Regina's head was clearing from the haze that had taken over, but she still kept talking. "I imagine you'd taste much better than he does…"

"That's a bit much isn't it?" Emma asked politely. She had a lot of racing thoughts but it was hard to choose the right one to confess. The truth serum in their drinks was moving too fast through her system. "I wish I still smoked pot. I'd like a pizza. I'd like to be sitting in a pub drinking beer and eating pizza with you. I like it when we eat dinner together. It feels like home. Killian is my best friend, I mean besides my mom but she's my mom, and Ruby, so he's sort of number 3 on the list and I don't want to hurt him."

"I'd like to end my relationship now." Regina decided. She walked out of the room, her heels clicking on the hardwood. She was wearing the same purple jacket that Emma remembered from that stupid ass island they'd been on together.

Soon, Emma could hear shouting. She put her drink carefully on the mantle and ran her hands over her tummy. Her skin felt warm and she felt cozy and safe here. Safe enough to undress. But no, there wasn't any need. It was just what she was thinking, it didn't have to be what she did. She wondered if Regina might let her kiss her tonite. They were at Gold's birthday party and apparently, his present to himself had been to drug her and Regina. She could hear Mary Margaret asking everybody to leave, to move on to Granny's, and to give her daughter some space.

Moments later, Mary Margaret poked her head in the room and inquired, "Are you all right? Should I leave you here or do you want to come with me?"

"You can leave me here, no worries. I need to talk to Regina some more. I hope it doesn't bother you but I might want to date her and then sleep with her but not in that order necessarily."

Mary Margaret stared. And stared. Her mouth fell open and then clamped shut. Finally, she said weakly, "Let's talk about this tomorrow. When the serum as worn off. I love you Emma." Her tone firmed up right at the end there and Emma felt a rush of relief.

"I love you too. You're a good mom even if you're pretty much my age." Emma said.

It wasn't long before Regina returned, her gaze searching, her lips pursed. "Robin was very upset but I was merely relieved. Again, not ideal, but the truth nonetheless."

"Your forehead has that vein that pops sometimes when you're upset. It's really sexy." Emma sat carefully back down. "The last time I slept with Killian, I pretended that it was you moving on top of me and fucking me and I came like a volcano."

"That's…interesting." Regina had to decide. "So you'd call yourself a bottom then? I'd have pegged you as both. I'm both. I'd love to be dominated by you but also to turn the tables. Sometimes, I imagine us living together and I think about having my way with you."

"Am I tied up in these fantasies?" Emma asked. When Regina nodded, she rushed ahead, "I don't like food in bed. I mean I hate crumbs but I also hate the idea of whipped cream anywhere on my body or yours. I worry sometimes about the things that I hate like does it make me neurotic or closed off or something?"

"Yes. Maybe. Who cares. Tell me more about your fantasies…" Regina leaned and settled onto her arm, her eyes closing. "I want to fall asleep thinking about what you're imagining…"

Emma talked for another few minutes, about kissing and touching and hugging Regina. Suddenly, she was really stuck on the hugging stuff. And on their family. And on how much she hated Storybrooke. "I want to leave and I want you to come with." She decided.

Regina just stretched out on the couch and gestured to Emma who curled in front of her. The aftereffects of the truth serum were kicking in. The worst thing seemed to be sleepiness.

"I'm tired. Really, really tired. But I want more…" Emma yawned as if to emphasize her point.

"We have time. Shhhh. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up by kissing you in the morning." Regina whispered against her neck, no longer shouting, thank goodness. She kissed Emma there and said, "you taste like salt and you smell like cinnamon buns. I kind of love you. But we need to do some work on all of this."

"I…kind of…yes…we do…" Emma was out then, snoring against the hand that cupped her cheek.

They'd sleep in until noon the next day and then avoid one another for a good two weeks before Gold managed to unleash his love spell on the whole town, forcing everyone to be honest about what they really wanted. And that was how Ruby, Gold and Belle, ended up starting the community's first Poly/non-Monogamy society, while Hook and Hood ended up admitting their feelings for one another.

Years later, Emma would bring her new wife, the Mayor of a small town named Storybrooke, to a Security convention in Miami. They'd meet up with their exes and laugh about the truth serum that set them all free.

**The (Somewhat Ridiculous) End. **


End file.
